


Mending Ties

by SkySkySkylar



Category: Old Kingdom - Garth Nix
Genre: Siblings!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-04
Updated: 2014-09-04
Packaged: 2018-02-16 02:16:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2252115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkySkySkylar/pseuds/SkySkySkylar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ellimere visits Sam in his workshop.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mending Ties

**Author's Note:**

> Written for darkcongregation!

Ellimere found Sameth in his workshop. Not surprising, considering he barely left it these days, as he was working hard on the Charter hand for Lirael. She knocked lightly on the half-open door (since when did he leave his door open?) and peered in. Sameth barely glanced up, but said "come in."

She stepped inside, and looked around. There were toys of a sort and mechanical objects all over the shelves, along with notes and sketches and a few books. At his table there were various half-finished projects and sketches, including a hand that must be meant for Lirael. Sameth was bent over a small model of what looked like Ancelstierre's solar system. Ellimere stepped closer to look at the Charter hand. It was shining with Charter marks, most of which she did not recognize when she looked closer. Ellimere raised her eyebrows. Her brother obviously had considerable talent.

"Do you mind?" Sameth asked. Ellimere realized that she had been leaning over him to get a better look at the hand, and jumped back.

"Sorry," she said automatically.

Sameth sighed and stretched. "What do you want?" he asked.

Ellimere bit her lip. "I – I was just hoping we could spend some time together," she said. Guiltily she realized that the last time she had been in this room it had been to tell him that he could take extra time to study the  _Book of the Dead_  if he needed it. Before they met Lirael. Before they realized that Sameth was the Wallmaker. Before she had realized that her brother was good at what he did, and not – although it pained her to admit she had once thought it – a sad excuse for a Prince. Almost a year ago. "We just haven't spent much time together recently," she added.

Sameth stared at her, obviously thinking the same thing she was – the last time they had truly spent time together had been years ago, and "recently" didn't even begin to cover it. But then he shrugged. "Sure," he said. "What do you want to do?"


End file.
